1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for processing yarn and monofilament and more particularly relates to apparatus for cutting knots and slubs out of continuous lengths of yarn or monofilament.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Whenever yarns or monofilaments are processed in mechanical equipment requiring its traveling in a single strand, for example in warp dyeing apparatus, weaving looms, spindle winding mechanisms and the like, problems arise when the yarn comes through in a knotted or slubbed condition. Prior hereto, devices have been used through which the yarn or monofilament is required to pass prior to entry into the processing equipment. These devices have a means of catching a knot or slub and preventing continued travel of the yarn. Since the yarn is generally being tracted, for example by a spindle take-up, tension on the yarn increases to the point where the yarn breaks. Such systems are not entirely satisfactory under all circumstances. For example when the yarn has a high tensile strength, the yarn will resist breaking, thereby stalling the spindle take-up and frequently burning out the clutch and/or bearings associated with the spindle take-up. Representative of prior art apparatus designed to solve such or similar problems is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,507.
The apparatus of the present invention is an improvement over the prior art in that it is relatively simple in construction, reliable in operation and positively prevents the passage of knots or slubs to down-stream processing equipment on a yarn or monofilament process line. The apparatus of the invention is relatively easy to maintain, having a single moving part.